There are limited number of benches in buses and ferries. Passengers need portable stools that occupy less space, and that can be stored conveniently. Known in the art are small folding stools. This type of stool has a foldable bench body member; a bench body support panel; and a foldable bench cap. The bench cap fits on top of the foldable bench body member. The foldable bench body member, in its expanded state, forms a four-sided cylindrical body. Each of the four walls of the four-sided cylindrical body is made of a soft exterior layer, and a solid composite panel that is enclosed within the soft exterior layer. The bench cap is a cap-shaped body that is formed from a bench cap surface member, and bench cap walls to which the bench cap surface member is connected. The bench cap surface member and the bench cap walls are made of a soft exterior layer, and a solid composite panel enclosed within the soft exterior layer. The bench body member and the bench cap are foldable; thereby reducing the size of the stool when not in use. However, upon folding the bench cap and the bench body member, they become separate pieces that cannot be conveniently transported nor stowed away for storage. There is thus a need for a collapsible stool that addresses shortcomings generally associated with the prior art.